elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Mad God (Quest)
Temple of the Mad God is a quest in . Quick walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision. *Travel to the city of Lillandril, Summurset Isle. *Enter the Mages Guild in the city and talk to the Mage. *Accept the Mage's deal and travel to the Temple of Mad God. *Recover the Diamond in the Second Level of the dungeon. *Give the Diamond to the Mage. Walkthrough Vision After obtaining the Fourth Piece of the Staff of Chaos from The Halls of Colossus, Ria Silmane will again contact the Eternal Champion during their sleep to congratulate their success and inform the location of the Fifth Piece of the Staff of Chaos, a great fortress called Crystal Tower. Lillandril Asking about the Crystal Tower will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the Mages Guild of Lillandril, a city in the province of Summurset Isle. The Loremaster Corim Ashlen already knows that Eternal Champion is searching for the legendary Tower and makes a proposal to them—a group of priests servants of the Mad God attacked the Guild some nights previously, stealing a diamond which supplies the power of the Mages and could reveal the path to the Crystal Tower. In exchange of recovering the jewel from the Temple of the Mad God, Corim Ashlen promises to give the location of the Tower to the Eternal Champion. Temple of Mad God The Temple of Mad God is located south of Lillandril. It is composed of two levels which are roughly complex, however taking the correct path will make the quest much easier. The First Level has a long river flooding its borders. The door to the Second Level is located south, and Hell Hounds and Skeletons will be roaming the way. Using the water to reach the door will make the quest take longer, besides being making the Champion somewhat vulnerable. On the Second Level, the diamond remains on a room in the northeast area. On this floor, Priests will be guarding the corridors. There is no need to enter the greater corridors to reach the jewel. The door to the room where the diamond remains will only open when the following riddle is answered: ;Riddle "The area above the door is inscribed with the following: What flares up And does a lot of good, And when it dies Is just a piece of wood" The answer is "Match" or "Torch." Once the Diamond was taken, the Eternal Champion must give it back to Corim Ashlen at Lillandril. With the jewel in his hands, the Loremaster will fulfil his part of the exchange and inscribe the location of Crystal Tower on the map. Notes: *Crystal Tower does not have very large areas, however there are four levels. *Also, it is the most diversified dungeon in , containing Trolls, Rats, Ice Golems, Stone Golems, one Iron Golem, Medusas, Hell Hounds, Homonculus, Snow Wolves, and one Fire Daemon. *Recommended effects: Resist Shock, Resist Fire, Resist Cold, and, as always, Restore Health.